Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon
Diaboromon makes a return to the net, and the DigiDestined are quick to act, unaware that Diaboromon has a couple more tricks up his sleeve since their last encounter. Synopsis Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again.Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon (who had somehow blasted his way back into the real world) nor Imperialdramon were able to defeat it on their own even with the Giga Crusher attack which eradicated MaloMyotismon. In the end, Omnimon reverts back to Gabumon and Agumon to give Imperialdramon Fighter Mode his power in the form of the Omni Blade after the latter is injured in a counterattack, powering him up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. Featured characters Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Fighter Mode) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |customimage6=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode t.gif |episodeorder6=19 |arrow6=r3 |DIGIMON7=Imperialdramon#Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Paladin Mode) |DIGIMON7narrow=yes |customimage7=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode t.gif }} (Fighter Mode) |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |customimage5=Imperialdramon Fighter Mode t.gif |episodeorder5=(19) |arrow5=r3 |DIGIMON6=Imperialdramon#Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (Paladin Mode) |DIGIMON6narrow=yes |customimage6=Imperialdramon Paladin Mode t.gif }} Quotes "Hahaha, look at how cute I was when I was little!" "Urm, Davis. That's me." "Oh, hehe, sorry Tai." :—'Daisuke and Taichi', commenting on a picture of Taichi when he was younger. "Why do you guys want my pet!? You've got your own!" "No, but I- You have to- argh, hold that thought!" :—'Daisuke', trying to take a Kuramon from a little girl with Ken, when she sees Veemon and Wormmon and Daisuke's phone rings. "I'm beat, we've been chasing those giant eyeballs all over the town." :—'Daisuke', commenting on him and Ken collecting the Kuramon. "Veemon, why did you attack that Kuramon!?" "He looked at me weird." "He's got one eyeball! All his looks are weird!" :—'Daisuke and Veemon', after all the Kuramon popped out of cellphones on the train. "Where did he go!? I just saw him here and then he ran off! How many places can a giant eyeball hide!?" :—'Daisuke', after he lost a Kuramon. "Kari, don't worry, I'm coming to save you, I won't let you down, Kari hang in there, Kari I'm on my way!" "Stop it. You're not going on the internet. You're going to do what Izzy says." :—'Daisuke', on hearing that Hikari and Takeru are going onto the internet to help Taichi and Yamato and Ken holding on to his shirt stopping him from running to Koushiro. "Don't worry, Kari. Angemon and I will find them." "Maybe I should of taken a left at the search engine." "I told you to stop and ask for directions. Ugh, just like a man." :—'Angewomon and Angemon' on the internet. "Please mister. I'll be your eternal slave if you just lend me your computer for a minute! Plus I'll throw in five bucks." "Oeh." :—'Daisuke', asking a random stranger for his laptop and the stranger giving in straight away after the five bucks got thrown in. "That's it! Back to the internet, or else! Bad Kuramon!" :—'Daisuke', when the Koramon all come out of the internet. "Hihihi, start the party!" "Oh, it's only you, Mimi." "Hmm, nice welcome. No, Mimi! So nice to have you home." "Hi, Mimi. How are you?" :—'Mimi and Koushiro', when Mimi returns from New York to help the rest. "I don't know the way to the harbor. So I'll just follow the Kuramon." :—'Iori', commenting on the herds of Kuramon heading towards the harbor. "Ow! Why don't they put warning labels on those things!" :—'Daisuke', as he ran into a lamppost. "Ken, wait up- I'm totally wiped out. I think I need a timeout." "Hmm, at this rate, you'll never be able to steal the soccer ball from me." :—'Daisuke and Ken', when Daisuke runs out of breath and can't run anymore. "Davis! Ken!" "Uh, is that Joe?" "Izzy told me you were heading to the harbor on foot, so I brought you this!" "Thanks Joe, but there are two of us and only one bike." "Oh.. Yeah.." "Hi guys!" "Huh.. Wait up!" "Hey! Let go of my bike!" :—'Joe, Daisuke and Ken', when Joe cycles up to them on one bike and then jumps on a girl on a bike, taking her bike. "VEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOON!" :—'Daisuke', calling out Veemon's name and the crowd moving away, making a path for Daisuke and Ken to get to Veemon and Wormmon and join the battle. "Oh! How do you work this? I want to make a hair-point, but online!" :—'Mimi', fooling around in Koushiro's computer room acting oblivious to the fact Imperialdramon-fightermode just defeated Diaboromon. "Huh, I don't know about you Ken, but I can sure go for a morning jog right now." :—'Daisuke', as the sun comes up and all the Kuramon have been deleted. Other notes Notes and references Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies